


【久住X木岛+城户】新书截稿

by Kinnhanako



Category: Pornographer (TV 2018), ポルノグラファー: インディゴの気分 | Pornographer: Indigo no Kibun | Mood Indigo (TV 2019), 老司机的爱情故事, 靛蓝色的心情
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22694008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinnhanako/pseuds/Kinnhanako
Summary: 这段音乐不常出现，城户拿起桌上反扣的电话，看清了后有些愣神。「联系人：木岛 发来一个视屏通话申请」※🚙※第三人围观预警
Relationships: 世良雅志/木岛理生
Kudos: 9





	【久住X木岛+城户】新书截稿

被夜色笼罩的编辑室中只有一盏灯泛出微弱的黄色光线，办公室里只剩下城户一人，烟头火星跃动的声音似乎都在这个安静的环境的明朗了起来。

必须留下来甚至留宿办公室的原因，是临时加进来，必须快速审阅的稿件。已经和爱人汇（dao）报（qian）完毕，并用了“周末出去玩”的高价条约哄好女儿去睡觉的城户，现在是到了按压太阳穴都无法挽救稿件中的文字慢慢在眼前变成一个个模糊的小点的疲倦程度。

长长的哈出一口气，城户整个人靠上后面的椅背，有一搭没一搭的拍着大腿，思绪慢慢飘远。

就在这时，一阵清晰的电话铃声，响了起来。

这段音乐不常出现，城户拿起桌上反扣的电话，看清了后有些愣神。

「联系人：木岛 发来一个视屏通话申请」

“这个家伙，什么时候学会用视屏的...明明平时连个电话都不愿意接的。”

点下绿色的同意键的那刻，城户就后悔了，一把把手机扣回桌子上。

但已经晚了。

“哈..嗯——呵....久住君好棒啊w”

这都什么乱七八糟的玩意？！

城户觉得现在大脑的运行速度根本无法分析出当刚才自己看到的东西代表了什么。

小心翼翼转过手机屏幕，想再次确认对方的身份，心里还留有着一丝期许，或许是被自己失手备注错的陌生人。

然后，他就对上了一双笑盈盈的眼睛。

“城户君，好久不见呢。”

画面很暗，时不时还有些抖动，传过来的声音里也混杂着十分刻意的吐息和收不住调子的高昂的尾音。

毕竟是和城户有“亲切交涉”过的人，还认不出来的话就不得体了。

除了理智上回忆起当年往事，某个男性器官也在第一时间，礼节性的支起了帐篷。

“妈的...混蛋..”城户有些语无伦次了，“木岛，你现在在干什么...？！”

“嗯？城户君没有发现吗？”木岛的眼神在镜片的反光下模糊不清，但勾起的唇角暴露了这肯定是一个狡黠的笑容，“我在和喜欢的久住君性o爱呢。”仿佛是为了证明话语的真实性，镜头有一瞬间还被亲切的切换成了前置。

虽然是背光，但城户也看清了个轮廓，比起上次见面，那位年轻人似乎成长了不少...

.....但是！

“唔...哈..嗯嗯嗯呢...太...好深”

现在明显不是应该从长辈角度发表评论的时候！

“啊？城户君？...啊你还在啊...实在不好意思呢，刚刚...啊啊..哈..刚刚实在太舒服了呢，实在是太喜欢久住君的肉棒了，身体都变得奇怪起来了。”

电话很及时的转播着木岛的激情做爱小剧场，只有在官能词典中才能查阅到的露骨词汇，在一时间被这位恶趣味的元·小说家念叨了个遍。城户深知面前这个人最擅长的就是用他冷淡禁欲的外表诱惑各色被他看中的人，适当的时候微微流露一些真情实感，让猎物一点一点的迈进早已准备好的陷阱，达到他的目的——搜集素材或者满足所谓的“一时兴起”。

他的声音也一向如此，除了不太妙的短暂尾音以外，大部分的讲述都像是局外人一样平静，如果不是镜头正好拍到沁出泪微红眼眶，和承受不了时刚昂下颚露出的完美颈部线条，城户一定觉得这是对方自导自演某唱戏。

拍摄的角度一直都在变换，城户已经完整的看过满是吻痕的胸口，大约是被照顾的太好，作为性感带之一的两边的乳首，比起上次看到要在大了几分。城户依然记得木岛受不住自己对乳珠责罚，揉捏摁压或者是指甲刮擦顶端都可以让他一边呜咽着咬紧下唇，穴口也是一缩一缩的，嘴里拒绝着胸口反而往前挺了挺，将乳首送进疼爱他的人手里。想必某位小青年也是发现了这个特质，有在细心关照它们了吧。

“啾，咕啾咕啾，咕噜，啪啪啪——”

城户现在觉得太阳穴涨的生疼，额角青筋暴起，这样昏沉的大脑确在无限放大手机转播的声音。连续猛烈的拍击声，粘稠的水声，性器彻底抽出小穴时“啵”的挽留....下面的那张小口这时肯定吮得紧紧的，以至于重新干入后直接就能顶上敏感点，引得身下的人还会发出难以压抑的闷哼。

“嗯嗯....哈啊啊啊！”“啊，被久住君干到芯子了呢”“嗯？...好快，一下子，哈”  
咬字极为清晰的吐息声和淫秽的交合声音在空旷的办公室回响，城户甚至想不明白当时的自己为什么没有摁下近在咫尺的红色挂断按钮。他甚至无药可救思考起如果现在将木岛压在身下的人是自己，肯定会强行分开为了逃避无法承受的快感而并起的双腿，将它们反折压倒人胸口继续动作。若是在喘息困难时吻上对方不断作怪的嘴唇，就能连他最后一丝分神的机会都掠夺，完完全全依靠自己沉入情海。

木岛的声音呼唤着他心底压抑许久的情感，或许正因如此，这个男人才会像香烟或酒或因素般吸引他。在听到声音的那一刻就被牵制，一步一步走向深渊。

“啊啊——！?”  
那边的青年似乎加快了挺进的速度，一阵绵长的呻吟最后以两声大口喘息作为结尾。  
同时进入很长一段时间的黑屏。

啥，居然还带河蟹的吗。

回过神的城户瞬间黑了脸，虽然很不想承认，但是自己好像仅仅是听人喘息就射了，还是一个男人的喘息。

屏幕上再次有了画面。

手机似乎被放到了某个支架上，城户看到相拥的两人。

木岛已经点上了烟，慢条斯理的抽了会又对着镜头吐了几个烟圈才满意微笑起来，有意无意偏过头去让镜头拍到颈部最明显的吻痕。  
“城户君，喜欢吗？”

“.....难道在你心里我是有偷窥癖的变态吗”城户还沉浸在自己因为男人的喘息就射精了的残酷打击中，沉重的叹着气，“你简直就是胡闹。”

...等等，胡闹？

那个仅仅看到自己有备用钥匙就吃醋吃上天的小青年，怎么就能纵容木岛这种胡闹的行为，不要说制止了，根本一句话都没说？！

这种莫名的怪异感反而让城户冷静下来思考。  
刚才看到的画面里隐约有...  
.....洋酒瓶，全空  
.....酒杯，一个

好像大概明白怎么回事了。

木岛像是被城户表情取悦准备放过他了，掐灭手上的烟。  
“城户君下次休假日的时候，来乡下玩吧？带上太太和女儿一起，我会招待的噢”

..如果不是在现在这个时点说，我大概还能感受到一些关爱吧。

城户一边想着，在不知不觉中结束了对话。

半月后。

城户看着放在桌上崭新的快件袋，上面明明白白，透着浓浓恶意写着  
罪恶之镜——清纯居家人妻禁忌NTR直播

城户是如何强忍着把完整手稿摔在地上的冲动，将它们抽出来认真看起来。

**Author's Note:**

> 木岛【指久住】：小奶狗  
> 木岛【指城户】：老狗逼  
> 城户：嘤


End file.
